A very Jori collection
by davidr11
Summary: A collection of one-shots with themes and genres suggested by reviewers. No longer updating this collection.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This will be a collection of one-shots with the themes suggested by reviewers. They will of course be Jori based and can be anything from K+ to M depending on where I go with the idea.**

**So start leaving me suggestions and I'll start adding prompts! I'll try to update every 1-3 days but may be late sometimes. Also this will not interfere with my other two stories.**


	2. Watching from afar

**AN: Couldn't really do the 2 suggestions so I just did my own for the first one-shot hope you enjoy!**

_**Watching from afar**_

**Rating: K**

No one noticed the way Tori watches Jade from a distance. No one except Cat that is. Cat may be an air head but she was observant. She notices the way when Jade walks into a room Tori's head shoots up and follows her with her eyes. Even Beck seemed oblivious though in his defense he and Jade had just gotten back together.

Sikowitz's class had just started and as usual Jade was late and Tori was on time sitting in her usual seat up in the front of the class next to Cat. Then Jade walked in with her cup of coffee with Beck right behind her looking tired. _Poor beck_ thought Cat. They had only been back together a week and she was already getting on his nerves. Cat looked over at Tori and smiled, of course Tori's eyes were on Jade and she was biting her bottom lip looking sad.

Now Cat was sad, she hated to see any of her friends sad. "Jade sit by me please?!" Exclaimed Cat jumping up and moving one seat over and motioning for Jade to sit where she had just been. Jade rolled her eyes and sat down in between Cat and Tori. Cat looked over now to see a small smile on Tori's face while she looked down into her lap avoiding looking at Jade at any cost it seemed.

Beck seemed slightly annoyed now that he didn't get to sit next to his girlfriend but being the gentleman he was he laughed it off and took a seat next to Andre and Robbie. Cat looked back over to Jade and noticed her looking at Tori with a small smile on her face.

Cat just loved it when plans came together.

**AN: Okay my first attempt at a one shot! Hope you liked it, leave suggestions for the next prompt!**


	3. Adorable

**AN: Wasn't exactly a suggestion but someone left a review with "adorable" in it so I'll use that haha. But seriously I need suggestions on what to update.**

_**Adorable**_

**_Rating:_**_ T_

Jade always found Tori to be adorable, though she'd never admit it to anyone not even on threat of death. Sure at first she had hated the overly cheerful new girl but she had grown on her. Now Jade just found everything about her so... enticing. She wasn't adorable in a Cat sort of way, like a kid. More like in a significant other sort of way. She hated that too, she had just gotten back with Beck she should not be thinking of anyone in that way much less Tori.

School had just let out and Jade was sitting at her favorite coffee shop drinking her favorite drink when someone sat down next to her. She let out a slight growl before looking up and saw Tori's adorable smile gleaming at her.

_Oh God damn it_ thought Jade to herself. The last thing she needed was Tori here when she was trying not to think of the perky brunette. Speaking of perky Jade had to look up from Tori's chest with a slight blush on her face.

"Why are you blushing Jade?" Asked Tori seeming somewhat confused." You know you're kind of adorable when you blush."

Tori saying that just made Jade blush even harder. "Whatever Vega," mumbled Jade as she turned back to her drink.

"What are you doing here anyways?" Asked Jade who was hoping Tori would get the hint and leave.

"Oh I know you and Beck just got back together and all but I just wanted to let you know I know someone who was/is interested in you and was going to make her move before you two got back together." Jade practically did a spit take at hearing Tori say "her"

"And she wanted me to tell you she thinks you're adorable when you blush," said Tori before standing up and walking away. _Well, hell, _thought Jade to herself. Looks like lil' ol' Tori has a crush on me.

Tori looked back happy to see Jade had a smile on her face and sent a wink her way.

**AN: Okay hope you guys liked it, _leave suggestions for future__ prompts!_**


	4. Beauty and the Jock

**AN: Decided to go with Football player Jade and cheerleader Tori. Hope you enjoy it! And this Prompt is totally AU.**

_**The Beauty and the Jock.**_

_**Rating: M**_

Jade was well known for being on the girls football team, hell she was as popular and respected as any of the male football players. Thanks to her the girls football team had even gotten their own cheerleaders. When Jade had first moved to get the girls football team cheerleaders a bunch of the players from the males football team showed up and tried to make a joke out of it being their cheerleaders. Of course after the quarterback mysteriously found his locker filled with dead chicken parts and chicken blood they never tried that again.

After pushing for it for what seemed like forever the principal agreed to fund a girls football team cheerleading squad, and to Jade's delight and slight annoyance Tori Vega had become the head cheerleader for it. Tori was still rather new to their school but all the guys, and hell some of the girls, wanted her. She had legs that went on forever, an ass to kill for, and perfectly bronzed skin. Jade who was a closet lesbian had had her eye on her for a little bit now. Her best friend Beck was the only one who knew her secret.

One day after practice Jade and him were sitting around admiring the cheerleaders doing their routines when he said, "Why don't you go talk to her? Hell you never know she may be into you." Jade smiled at that and decided it was the perfect thing to do.

She watched Tori head into the locker rooms by herself and followed. "Hey Vega," she called out to a topless Tori. Tori looked up with a smirk on her face and made no effort to cover herself up. "Like what you see?" Asked Tori who's smirk was just growing bigger. Suddenly Jade wasn't so sure of herself now, had Tori been planning this? Tori's smirk had turned into a seductive smile.

"I see the way you look at me Jade, and I think we could take this places." Was all she said before pushing Jade up against a locker. Jade's breath was labored now as Tori stuck her hand down the front of her pants and went to work. Jade's eyes shut as she let out a moan as Tori worked her magic.

Jade went to stick her hand up Tori's skirt but Tori pushed it away and said, "Now now Jade don't think you get to touch me. At least not yet you haven't proven yourself." With that Tori quickly brought Jade to release and pulled her hand out of Jade's pants.

Tori went and finished changing before giving Jade a wink and walking out of the locker room. _Damn_, thought Jade, _what have I gotten myself into._

**AN: Hope you liked that! What did you think? I kind of liked this and may use a future suggestion to go back and write a chapter with their future. Anyways more looking forward to reading more suggestions! Also I realize in none of these Tori and Jade have been together, sorry for that it's just none of the story ideas have led me to a place where they're together. So until next time!**

**AN#2: Sorry totally realized I got it reversed it was suppose to be football player Tori and cheerleader Jade! Haha my bad that's what I get for doing a prompt when I'm half asleep. Forgive me and I hope this is as good!**


	5. Phone sex

**AN: Decided to go with phone sex... Always wanted to do a story on how awkward phone sex would be with Tori! Haha and blazer1218 I'll keep you're suggestion in mind!**

_**Phone sex**_

_**Rating: M**_

"Mmm you were so hot at school today in that short skirt," said Jade to Tori over her cell phone. Jade and Tori had been dating for almost two months now and this was going to be their third at attempt at phone sex.

"Err yea and you were sexy as hell in those tight black pants," replied Tori awkwardly. Jade let out a sigh, it just seemed Tori would never get the hang of having phone sex. The girl was great at real sex a real fire in the bed, but damn whenever they couldn't fuck each other and tried this it was like trying to get Cat to talk about sex.

"Okay lets try this again, why don't you tell me what you're doing right now."

"Well I'm, uhmm, rubbing my nipples?"

"Vega are you telling me what you're doing or asking me?" Questioned a frustrated Jade. Tori sighed. "I'm just no good at this Jade can't we just wait until tomorrow and you come over and we do this for real?"

"Tori, what are we going to do when one of us can't just come over the next day and all we have is phones?"

"Well you do realize this isn't 1990 right? We have a things called laptops, wifi, and webcams. We can just have video sex."

"That's not the point for any relationship to work you have to be able to properly have phone sex, everyone knows that."

Tori was getting tired of having this argument with Jade. "Look I think the problem is I'm not into give me a minute okay?" Jade replied with an okay and sat there awkwardly for a few minutes wondering what Tori was doing. Then it became clear when she heard Tori's breathing getting heavier on the other line. "Are you masturbating?" Laughed Jade.

"Well I had to get turned on for this to work, so lets try it now," said Tori. "Okay I'm rubbing my clit and oh god it feels good," moaned Tori in a sexy voice. Jade was instantly turned on but decided the hell with phone sex they didn't invent laptops, wifi, and webcams for nothing right?

"Tori get on your damn computer and get ready to accept my video request I have to see you do this."

**AN: Okay didn't really like the ending but meh couldn't think of a better way to end it. So keep leaving requests and I'll keep updating. Also I'm planning to update Soul Mates soon for anyone following that story.**


	6. Gagged

**AN: Okay here it goes I know you wanted smut Torigagged but here's what you get hope you still enjoy it.**

_**Gagged**_

_**Rating:** Very strong T_

Jade was tying me to the bed and had a gag next to her. Well you might be a bit confused by that let me back track a bit.

Jade and I had gotten drunk earlier that night at a party and ended up by ourselves in the basement making silly comments and actually getting along. Her and Beck had been back together for a while now and she had never seemed happier which made me a bit sad. I mean I was happy Jade was back with Beck and, well, happy again but I had started developing a small crush on her. I had never considered myself bi much less gay, but hey they say we all have bisexual tendencies right? Well anyways I was just happy at the moment we were getting a long.

After a while we got on the topic of sex and how far we had gone and who with. Of course it didn't surprise her when as far as I had gotten was some hormoned out guy dry humping my leg and I wasn't surprised she had gone all the way. It didn't surprise me either that it only had been Beck she had gone all the way with. What got interesting was when she asked me if I had ever done anything with a girl.

"Well I'm not going to lie I've thought about it but the situation never arose," was all I said while trying not to stare at her chest. "What about you?" I asked her.

"Only with one, Cat. We didn't do much just made out a bit. I tried to push it further and groped her a bit but being Cat she didn't really catch on to what I was wanting." After a few more questions and laughs we got to kinky stuff we always wanted to try. She was very surprised I had always been interested in being tied and gagged and taken by someone. I was in turn surprised when being tied up and gagged didn't appeal to her. I guess we're all ful of surprises right?

"So," she said awkwardly which confused me because despite everything we were talking about none of it had been awkward which I think was mostly due to the large amount of alcohol in our systems.

"Would you be interested in trying something with a girl?" She asked me without looking me in the eye. It was an understatement to say I was shocked. I think Jade was trying to hint she wanted to hook up with me. I had mixed feelings about this, I mean Beck? Right? Well I could always blame it on the alcohol. I wanted to try something with a girl for a long time now and having Jade of all people offer it to me was to much to refuse.

"Your house?" Was what I had meant to say like a command but it came out more of a question.

"I drove Beck here, but hell he can get a ride home with Andre or some shit, lets go." Me and her got to her car as quickly as possible and only came close to getting in a few accidents on the way to her house. Her parents weren't home, she had mumbled something about a trip to New York as we rushed up to her room. We quickly lost our clothes and I thought we were about to start the fun when her face lit up.

"I'll be right back," she said as she rushed out of the room. She was gone a good five minutes before she came back with a bit of rope and a ball and tape. The ball was small enough to fit into my mouth without being so small I might accidentally swallow it. She tied me up like an expert before loosely fitting the ball in my mouth and taping it in. The tape wasn't so tight as to be uncomfortable. Looks like she knew even though I wanted to try it I may not like it and not to be to rough. Needless to say I was wet between my legs already. God I wanted her to fuck me so bad right now. She started kissing down my stomach to my thighs and then stopped. I sat there for a few seconds expecting her to try and give me a hickey or something. God this was such a turn on. When a few more minutes passed and I heard snoring though I let out a groan of frustrating. She was so drunk she fell asleep!

Oh God that meant she'd wake up in the morning very sober, very naked, and lying on top of a bound and gagged very naked Tori. All I could hope for is she'd be as into this in the morning as she is now. With a gagged sigh I closed my eyes and fell into a drunken sleep.

**AN: Sorry for anyone wanting smut, I just don't feel ready to write a just smut one shot. I didn't even feel like I did a good job in my multi fic The life of Tori Vega with the little smut in that. I left it open though so when I do feel better capable I can come back and write a second shot to this with them having some good smut time when they wake up ;). Anyways hope everyone enjoyed this prompt and don't forget to leave reviews with suggestions!**


	7. The new girl

**AN: PM request from ****blazer1218 also if anyone doesn't want to review a suggestion feel free to drop me a PM!**

_**The new girl**_

_**Rating:** T_

I was so nervous, it was my first day at this new prestigious performing arts school, Hollywood Arts. My sister kept telling me not to be worried that it's like any other school but I knew this wouldn't be true I mean it's Hollywood Arts we're talking about! I wore the best clothes I had hoping to make a good first impression on everyone hell maybe I'd meet a girl on my first day! That's right I'm a lesbian, no I'm not out of the closet yet but I had never met a girl who was worth stepping out of the metaphorical closet yet.

I stepped into the school, my first day a fresh start at a possible new teenage life. I loved being a teenager sometimes it's hard to start over as an adult but as a teen all it takes is something as simple as a switch to a new school. Not that my life at my old school was so bad I yearned for a new start or anything it's just who wouldn't be excited?

Then I saw her coming down the stairs, the raven haired beauty I knew that would haunt my dreams from this day forward. She seemed to be goth or possibly punk? It was hard to put a finger on her style exactly but it didn't matter I loved it. She saw me and sent a scowl my way ignoring me as she walked by and continued heading in another direction. My heart sank but I didn't let it get the best of me, a scowl meant nothing right? I would just have to meet her one on one and show her I could be a girl she'd like to know. Chances are she wouldn't be gay but you never know right? She could be bi, or simply curious, or hell maybe we could be friends get drunk one night and have a crazy drunken night we'd never talk about again. Yeah I'd settle for that.

I let out a sigh and decided to continue on with my day and hope I'd get another chance to meet her. Here's to hoping we have a class together. My first class happened to be with a teacher called "Sikowitz", oh wow this showed for a promising first class. Not. I had trouble finding my class and a ditzy red headed girl named Cat was no help. Luckily some strange boy carrying around a puppet told me how to get there I believe his name was Robbie. I think it would be sufficient to say it creeped me out just a little when he hit on me using his puppet.

I ended up spilling coffee on some guy named Beck's shirt and was trying to help get it off when the girl that I had admired from the hall, who I found out is named Jade, came in looking very pissed.

"Get off my boyfriend!" She yelled at me. And that ruined everything, she had a boyfriend even on the off chance she's bi she was taken. Both Beck and I tried to explain it was an accident and I was only trying to help clean him up but she didn't seem to care. Damn it might be one thing to not be able to have her and only be friends but there was no way I could have her hate me. Pulling out a piece of paper I scribbled the words _Don't worry I'm not into your boyfriend. I'm gay but I've never told anyone so please keep it a secret._

I knew I was taking a big risk letting some girl who probably hated me at this point and that I didn't even know be the first person to come out to. She could use this as ammo against me if she wanted, ruin my reputation before I ever had a chance to try and build it myself, but hey we have to take risks in life to get what we want right? I have never been much of a risk taker before but this seemed like a good time to start.

I got up deciding to switch seats and dropped the note off in her lap. She gave me a weird look and I sat down in the back of the class instead. A few minutes into class Jade was chosen to pick a team for alphabetical improv. To my horror she chose me. I was regretting the note at this time maybe she was going to embarrass me with my secret right now?

It didn't go well lets just say I ended up with cold coffee in my hair. I was out in the hallway crying when I reached into my pocket to grab a tissue (I keep a few there because you just never know) when I was shocked to find a folded piece of paper. I pulled it out and saw Jade's name written at the bottom. How did she slip this into my pocket without me noticing? Anyways I read it.

_I understand, I'm secretly bisexual myself and just have never met a girl I wanted to date so no reason to tell anyone. I'll forgive you for this morning and keep your secret. Maybe we can even be friends. But if we ever are don't expect me to be nice to you in public, and I mean ever._

_Jade_

**AN: Like it? No romance really but left it open for future follow up chapters about it. I even see potential for a multi chapter fic but to busy with my other two multi chapters to start a new one right now. Anyways review suggestions, send PMs with suggestions, and just review to let me know how you liked it!**


	8. Closing

**Just updating to let everyone know I have closed this collection. I will no longer be updating it! Sorry for any disappointments but besides having 3 multi chapter fics to update I just feel I wasn't doing a good job with this collection. Maybe some day I'll reopen it or do something like it when I feel my writing skills have improved enough. Feel free to PM me any ideas for one shots you may have still and I might write one and post it as it's own story/one shot.**


End file.
